


Scrawny

by lxnssxns



Category: Camp Cretaceous - Fandom
Genre: #benji, #camp cretaceous, #gay, #kenji realizing hes a lil more gay than he thought, #totally not benji smut, Bi-Curiosity, Gay Male Character, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxnssxns/pseuds/lxnssxns
Summary: Never did Kenji Kon ever think such a person could make him feel like this.All because a scrawny boy reached over him at supper.
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Kudos: 43





	Scrawny

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first story on here so please dont judge. also this is the only even somewhat inappropriate thing ive written in like forever.

To say the campers were surprised Roxie could cook would be an understatement. Their second night at camp, she brought out a heaping pot of spaghetti and a huge bowl of salad. Dave and the campers stared at the food, astonished and starving as everyone dug in.

“Or don’t wait for me...”Roxie laughed, sitting down next to Dave and across from Darius and Brooklynn. Where as Sammy and Yaz sat across from Ben and Kenji, who avoided each others gaze.

Ben realized he was gay very recently. A month before camp. And the VIP was very much his type.

Kenji, on the other hand, had no idea what he is. He just kind of labels himself as bisexual, but he’d only ever crushed on guys. Never dated one, or even had sex with a guy.

“So Ben, what do you like to do?” Sammy asked, and Ben realized the whole table was sharing their pass times.

“Well I uh..” He flustered up immediately. “I uhm, I like to draw I guess. And I uhm I do...” His voice only got quieter, the others not being able to hear the last part.

“All right, what about you Mr.VIP?” Brooklynn asked as Kenji’s head shot up from where he was twiddling his thumbs.

“Well I am an absolute unit when it comes to bowling.” He raised his eyebrows and huffed his chest out. 

“That is so lame.” Yaz said, taking another huge bite of spaghetti. The small side of salad on Ben’s plate had run out, and the bowl of salad was next to Kenji, who was to the left of him. 

“‘Scuse me, sorry-” Ben mumbled, trying to extend himself over Kenji and reach the bowl of salad. He grabbed it, then losing his balance-which he saved by pushing his hand against Kenji’s thigh, and he quickly took a seat, embarrassed. But no one had noticed anything, besides Kenji.

Warm. Kenji felt really warm, like he had a fever. But he didn’t have a fever. He felt all of the blood rush to his cheeks. And elsewhere...

“Bowling isn’t so bad, Yaz!” Kenji defended, face bright red.

Ben had noticed Kenji’s red face. “Kenji are you okay?” He whispered to the boy next to him. Without saying anything, Kenji stood up loudly, clearing his throat. He pushed his chair in, excusing himself, and speed-walked to the bathroom. He threw the door oped, locking it. He turned the faucet on and splashed water on his face. He noticed how uncomfortable his clothes were. How uncomfortable his own skin was.

“Is he okay?” Roxie asked.

“I have no idea, I was trying to ask him that.” Ben said looking in the direction of the hallway Kenji went down.

“Why don’t you go see if he’s okay?” Dave asked, Roxie continuing, “We’re gonna get a movie ready.”

Ben nodded , walking down the hall he last saw Kenji, seeing a door with a hint of light peeking through the bottom. He knocked softly, backing up.

“Kenji? Is everything okay?” Kenji heard his light voice and groaned a little, walking over to the door. He unlocked it and met eyes with Ben, pulling him inside by his shirt collar. “Uh-Kenji what’s wro-?” Ben was cut off by Kenji smashing their lips together. “Kenji what are you...?” Ben was once again interrupted by Kenji, who pushed Ben up against the wall. And Ben could swear he heard the faint click of the lock. Kenji’s veiny hand moved into Ben’s blonde hair, giving it a little tug.

“Ben, are you okay with this?” Kenji whispered into the shorter’s ear. Ben nodded silently, eyes wide as Kenji connected their lips once again. He tugged at Ben’s hair again, feeling a light moan against his lips.

“Kenji what is this about?” Ben asked, pulling away ever so slightly. They were so close they could feel each other’s breath on their lips. Ben then remembered dinner, his hand on Kenji’s thigh, Kenji’s bright red cheeks. “It’s because my hand was on your thigh?”

“Ben, within the last two days I’ve realized two things. First, i’m a lot gayer than I thought. And second, you’re a hell of a lot hotter than when I first saw you.” Now it was Ben’s turn to blush, as one of Kenji’s hands moved down to his small waist. Ben pulled Kenji against him, and there was almost nothing between the two. They connected lips again, as ben saw the tent in Kenji’s pants. 

“Kenji are you-“ Ben chuckled, being met with Kenji’s straight face. 

“You gonna fix it?” He asked, his eyebrows raising as Bens face went red.

“I uh-I...” He chuckled nervously, Kenji’s raspy voice clawing into his ears. Kenji put one leg in between Ben’s, making it so there was no room between them at all. He pushed up against Ben a little, hearing the smaller boy let out a quiet moan.

“Kenji-“ Ben moaned, lightly placing his hands on Kenji’s hips.

“Yes pup?” Ben blushed at the name, lightly tugging at Kenji’s shirt. Kenji smiled, taking his shirt off. He slowly undid Ben’s light blue button up as Ben’s hands trailed up and down Kenji’s torso. “Green?” Kenji asked, having undone all of the buttons.

“Green.” Ben confirmed as Kenji tore the shirt off of the by, taking a second to admire his pale skin and the light freckles that littered it. Ben looked away, embarrassed.

“Sorry I-“ He quietly sighed. “I’m sure I’m not what you’re used to.”

“You’re right.” Ben frowned. “You’re ten times better.” Kenji finished, tracing his hands all over Ben, avoiding the boy’s rather obvious boner.

“Are you sure I’m not-“ Suddenly, Kenji’s lips were on Ben’s. Kenji bit down on Ben’s lip, and slid his tongue in as the smaller one moaned, pushing their bodies together. “Kenji please...” Ben whispered.

“‘M sorry, what was that Ben?” He said, kissing and biting Ben’s neck, leaving dark purple marks just low enough no one would see them.

“Kenji please.” Ben said a little louder, trying to get more friction from the taller.

“Please what?” Kenji asked, smirking, tracing his fingers over the marks he’d left on the pale skin.

“Fuck me, Kenji!” Ben exclaimed, making Kenji’s eyes widen. Kenji hadn’t heard Ben swear, but it only turned him on more. 

“Whatever you say, pup.” Kenji quickly shoved his hand into Ben’s pants, earning a shocked scream from the shorter.

When the two came into the living room to join them, Yasmina was the one to notice the disheveled hair. She elbowed Sammy, chuckling as the boys sat down-closer than they were at dinner. Sammy noticed the uneven buttoning of Ben’s shirt, and the sliver of a dark purple mark. 

“Looks like you two had a fun time.” Yaz smirked, whispering to the two. Ben blushed.

“Oh you don’t even know.” Kenji smirked, his hand trailing up and down Ben’s thigh. 

.  
not really sure if im gonna continue this at all, anyways have a good day!


End file.
